


La luna piena

by ImperialPair



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La luna pienaFandom: fullmetal alchemistPairing: RoyxEdPrompt: Luna pienaChallenge: WitoberGenere: Introspettivo, Sjounen-ai, Movieverse.La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	La luna piena

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La luna piena  
> Fandom: fullmetal alchemist  
> Pairing: RoyxEd  
> Prompt: Luna piena  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Introspettivo, Sjounen-ai, Movieverse.
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Sembrerò sicuramente ridicolo se dicessi di star osservando questa luna piena semplicemente perché mi sembra di avvertire la tua presenza, Edward.  
Lo so eppure mi piace immaginare che, dovunque tu sia, la stia osservando ricordandoti di me.

Sono dei pensieri davvero assurdi, lo so ma, il fatto è che io desidero così tanto averti a mio fianco e non riesco ad accettare che tu non ci sia.

«Mame-chan».

Scommetterei qualsiasi cosa che tu ora staresti facendo una delle tue adorabili scenate urlando a squarciagola di non essere affatto un fagiolino e io starei ridendo sotto i baffi.

Sono queste le cose che probabilmente più mi mancano di te, perch, le tue reazioni erano così meravigliose che a volte mi divertivo a punzecchiarti di proposito. Se te lo dicessi scommetto che tu ti arrabbieresti senza dubbio.

«Mame-chan...»

Porto la mano verso la luna perché in questo modo mi sembra di poterti raggiungere con i miei pensieri, quasi come se fosse uno specchio che mi potrebbe portare da te.  
Tutto questo però non potrà mai avvenire e io rimango qui rassegnandomi all’idea che tu ormai non sia più qui al mio fianco facendomi sentire ridicolo per l’ennesima volta.  
«Edward…»


End file.
